Reunions
by GiulsOwlHead
Summary: Some of the reunions that Uncle Rick definetely should have put in BoO: Percy and Sally, Caleo, the Seven. First story, please R&R and I'll update as soon as possible!
1. Chapter 1

Reunions: of mother and son bonding

Sally Jackson was utterly exhausted. Her son, Percy was away for a quest, AGAIN. Even her writing wasn't helping anymore and she was sleeping less and less, thinking about all possible horrible deaths her son might encounter, which were many. She definitely needed a cup of coffee, maybe Chiron or Poseidon or some other type of mythological schizophrenic would drop by to tell her something about Percy. As she put the mocha on the stove, someone rang the doorbell and she thought that maybe the old days of her premonitions had just returned, so, just in case, she grabbed the dagger Percy gave her, right before disappearing, thanks to Her Grace, the Queen of non-existent motherly figures and obnoxious cows.

* * *

Percy was anxious, but also afraid of going home. Anxious because since his call from Alaska he had wanted all this time to see his mother again, just as much he had to regain his memories and find Annabeth. Afraid because of what his mother would see in him. He had changed a lot, starting from his new tattoo of Camp Jupiter to the hunted look and nightmares from his trip to Tartarus. About that, he wasn't sure how to explain in a not-so-scary way his "fall, he didn't even know if someone had informed her. Anyway, he had arrived home. It was just as he remembered. A two stories house with white windowpanes and brick walls. Gaining courage at the sight, he fumbled looking in his pockets to find the long unused keys. He opened the door and flew to the stairs. Right in front of the Jackson-Blofis door, he stopped. Thinking that his mom could have a heart attack if he appeared at the door like that, he rang the doorbell and waited, shifting awkwardly on his feet.

* * *

Sally opened the door in a rush, dagger pointed high. There was a loud CLANG! She had dropped the weapon, but she didn't care, not even in the slightest tiny bit. In front of her stood Percy, her little baby boy. He had grown. He was a bit taller and a little more muscular, his hair had grown and his eyes… they were smiling shyly, in their beautiful shade of sea green, but with darkness behind it, just like the rocks underneath the water. It was still him though: he still had his sheepish grin and a stance that didn't quite fit for the leader of two meant-to-save-the-world wars. Her eyes shining with both joy and tears, she let out a piercing cry and hugged him tightly. Maybe too much tightly, but he hugged her back and cried in her shoulder, just like he used to when he had nightmares as a child.

* * *

When Percy saw his mom, everything else faded away and even more so when she hugged him fiercely after letting out a cry that would have made the arpies go green of jealousy. After months of playing the hero that cannot be broken for everyone's sake, he just let go. He cried like a child, but sometimes it was just refreshing. Both wiping away the tears, they looked at each other. His mother gave him a warm, knowing smile and said: "Come, I'll make you some blue chocolate chips cookies, then you MUST tell me what has been going on". Mouth-watering just at the thought, Percy laughed and followed his mom. He hadn't felt this good since the reunion with Annabeth at Camp Jupiter.


	2. Chapter 2: Caleo reunion

Reunions: Caleo

Festus was happy. His master was with him again and he was able to fly too. He didn't understand why Leo wasn't as happy as he was though. He was rather thoughtful and it wasn't like him. He made his gears move to make himself known. Leo patted his neck, but said nothing. Festus sighed (as a robot-dragon could, that is) and flew towards the coordinates his master gave him.

Leo was thinking and that was sooo unusual for him! He was thinking about his friends, especially Percy. Yeah, he missed the others too, but Percy was in his mind because of _her_. He thought about his "sacrifice" and the oath of the gods. Maybe Percy had understood where he had gone when Kione sent him flying out of the Argo II. He was angry with him, but maybe not really, because, at the end, Percy had done his best to help Calypso. Just thinking of her name made him smile. Festus' growl startled him and he patted him, making him fly towards Calypso's island.

Calypso was tending to her garden when she heard a roar. She was surprised, but not scared enough to go to her cavern. She looked for her sword, crafted from the stones of her home. She smiled bitterly. Leo had given her that passion, building things out of nothing, but now he was gone, just like the other heroes. He seemed different though. He seemed more lonely than the others did and sincerer, when he promised her he would come back. Bracing herself for whatever would be thrown her way, even if it might be ANOTHER hero or a sea monster. Now, that would be fun, finally some action in that island of boredom!

The sight of the island shocked Leo out of his reverie. He grinned a wolfish grin and let out a whoop of pure joy. Festus began his descend and Leo's only thought was: "_Calypso is going to slap me and then kiss me…. Go for it Valdez!"_

When Calypso saw what it was, she let out a laugh and then she furrowed her eyebrows. Stupid Valdez, so like him to just drop by without even saying something like "hey, we won the war and I'm not here because I'm half dead, but because of you!" She could have died of worry, for Poseidon's beard! She crossed her arms and waited for him, just like she had done for all those previous weeks.

Festus didn't understand at all what happened when he landed. His master broke into a run for this… strange human being. Okay, maybe not so human. Anyway, she looked at Leo in a way that made him fear for his master's life, then she slapped him and then she did… something with her mouth that didn't quite apply to his gear-made world. Disgusting. Even worse, his master RECIPROCATED HER AND LAUGHED ALL THE TIME! Unbelievable. He snorted. Leo laughed even louder, patted his nose and presented the not-so human-being, Calypso. Looking at her closely, he noticed that she was covered in grease, but also beautiful. He had to admit she was the right match for his master, so he might as well approve her. Snorting again, he lowered himself to allow them to climb on his back. "Let's go home". He applied eagerly, just as the sea submerged the island, as in some sort of vengeance.

Leo had never felt this happy before. He and Calypso had finally realized their dreams and he was able to go home and see his friends again. About that… he had the feeling that for the now-non-existent-island he had to blame, or thank, it depended by the point of view, Percy. His greatest flaw, in fact, was the loyalty, so maybe it was his own way to avenge Calypso and redeem himself. Or maybe he asked his father… anyway, it was the best way and he wouldn't lose it, not even if Gea would arise again.

Percy laughed so hard he cried. It was almost an evil laugh, just like the one on the Williamsburg Bridge. He was happy, because he finally had the chance to fulfil the oath he had made the gods do. It was for Calypso, yes, but especially for Leo. He was his friend and he seemed so lonely, bitter and angry at everything and everyone during their "trip" to Athens… now he had the chance to live like he wanted to. Yawning, he shut off the lamps and went to bed, eager to see the faces of both Caleo and the others.


End file.
